<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achilles (I'll protect your heel) by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401929">Achilles (I'll protect your heel)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Domme Maria Hill, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Somnophilia, Sub Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:39:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria watches her wife in sleep, she's beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's too magical a sight, too rare a fortune.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achilles (I'll protect your heel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts">flipflop_diva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red hair flowing on the pillows, green eyes hidden in sleep, eyelashes fanning as Natasha dreams and her eyes follow the movements her subconscious comes up with. Maria's shoulder is starting to hurt as she leans on her hand to watch her wife breathe in and out, sleep peacefully for once. She can't bring herself to stop looking at her, can't go back to sleep herself. It's too magical a sight, too rare a fortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria smiles as Natasha's breath hitches, and she smiles even more when an idea makes her way into her mind. She looks down, her gaze sliding past Natasha's lips and chin and neck to watch her naked breasts where the blankets aren't hiding them. She stares at the creamy, soft chest she could just reach out and caress right now, but chooses not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha's nipples are perked by the chill of being uncovered, a dark pink pointing to the sides with how the woman is lying on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's so beautiful, and so rarely this quiet in sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria takes a deep breath, unable to stay in her position longer. She sits up as carefully as she can, rolling her shoulder and using the elastic at her wrist to tie her hair out of her face. The blankets fall at her waist, and she pushes them further. She makes it so it's slow, because the more her legs are uncovered, the more Natasha's are too. She doesn't want to wake her up, not yet anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria gets out of the bed, only to climb back into it at Natasha's feet. She watches her wife, and the red marks on her knees — remembers the way she knelt for her so beautifully the night before, and is thankful for the occasion to observe her now, sleeping off the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up further, smiling at the classic, white cotton underwear Natasha wore to bed, the way the elastic waist rides up her hips and how it hides very little of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As gently as she can, aware that the only reason Nat hasn't woken up yet is the endorphins of the night before still coursing through her, Maria puts her hands on her wife's ankles, and slowly parts her legs as she moves them up to Natasha's knees, and then the inside of her thighs, exposing her completely. The number of things Maria would like to do to her in this moment is endless, but she just lays down between Nat's legs, and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathes hot puffs of air on her wife's underwear, watches the reaction twitches in her legs. She slowly slides a finger down, from her belly button to her clit under the cotton, and does it again, and again. Natasha doesn't budge, or wake up, but her breathing grows deeper somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria gets bolder the more she strokes Nat. She slides the fingers of the same hand under Natasha's panties, and tugs them to the side, giving her a complete view of her pussy and the arousal that is slicking her folds already. A quiet moan answers Maria's next tickle down Natasha's clit, and a franker one, sign that she's waking up, leaves her lips when Maria wraps hers around it. She suckles gently, giving little licks against the nerve-rich bud, and gets more assertive with her hands — as Natasha emerges from sleep, Maria keeps her flat to the bed with an arm across her stomach, and a firm hand on her hip. She looks up to find her wife sleepy-eyed, but amake, breathing hard. Her cheeks are flushed and it makes Maria's heart beat faster, makes her leave Nat's hip alone to stroke herself at the same time as she keeps licking and sucking and softly nipping the soft flesh of her wife's labia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning beautiful." She whispers, "Stay put. Just enjoy this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria's own moan answer Nat's as she buries her face between her wife's legs, encouraging her to grind against her as much as she wants as Maria slips a finger, and then two, inside herself. She strokes at her walls at the same time as she pushes her tongue inside Nat, licking up her slick and breathing as hard as Natasha does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their orgasms are not simultaneous, because Maria all at once pushes Nat over the edge hard and stops giving herself pleasure. She grips her wife's ass as Natasha arches her back, and Maria keeps eating her out like she's starving. She lets Natasha's sobs feed her own desperation, drinks it all in so that when she's milked her climax out of her, Maria raises to her knees, and slides up her body until she's hovering over her face, grinning at her, "Your turn to make me feel good, sweetheart." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>